nnerpfandomcom-20200216-history
Kirigakure: An Encounter in the Marshes, Kanon vs Akiyo 4-30-14
Participants Kanon Senju Akiyo Yuki A Bit of Training LightFang: -Akiyo would once again be training out in the marshlands of Kirigakure. He liked to use this location due to the soft terrain. Not only did it hurt less to fall into mud, but it helped his balance from moving on unstable footing. Akiyo would be practicing his abilities should he ever be faced with multiple attackers. Using the near-by water sources Akiyo would form two solid clones of water. Akiyo would then begin to have a conversation with himself about the training. "Ok clones listen up! You two are gunna come at me full on and im gunna try to defeat you to get better at dealing with multiple attackers, its the perfect plan." "But wouldnt that be imposible for you since we both are equal to your skill and ability?" "Less talky more punchy, LETS GO!" With that all three Akiyos would draw a kunai knife and leap backwards to give them all distance. The two clones would come in to strike Akiyo with his X formation attack. One would cross left to right followed by the other crossing right to left while striking with their kunai knives. Akiyo would see this formation ahead of time and say, "Really guys, c'mon. I know that move already." As he said that Akiyo would raise his kunai knife to glance off the two strikes. However the clones were a bit smart about this, knowing he would recognise the formation. Using this one clone would roll on the glancing block to move behind Akiyo and deliver a kick to his lower back. This kick would strike Akiyo pushing him off his feet to land face first in the mud. Lifting himself up from the mud Akiyo would turn to see the two clones holding their knives toward him in close proximity to indicate they won the round. "Ok OK. I admit it, Ya got me pretty good there. Guess i gotta be less confident and more intuitive."- KaminariKaito: -Walking along the river that he was always training by, Kanon would begin to notice that the ground was getting softer the futher out he walked. He had been to the marshlands only a handfull of times in his life, but knew what they were. He would eventually step in some mud and stop as he shook his foot around trying to get it off. Sadly he would fail and it would stay on. After about ten or fifteen minutes the mud would cake up around his feet and make him walk slightly akward. As he approaches the center of the area he would see the boy that attacked his tree a while back. He also saw him getting attacked by two others of himself. He would laugh a bit and then call out. "You know you have a problem when you fight yourself." Kanon would laugh a bit and then move toward him a bit more.- The Tree Hugger and the Idiot LightFang: -Akiyo would raise back up to his feet looking at his clones. "Ok so now we start round two." About then he would here someone make a snarky remark about him fighting himself. Looking past his clones he would see the boy who randomly attacked him a feaw weeks ago. He would raise his arm to point at the boy and call out. "Ack YOUR THAT TREE HUGGER THAT ATTACKED ME FOR NO REASON!" Suprised by his suddon appearance Akiyo would stand in the middle of his two clones. He would drop his arm and cross them infront of his chest looking off away from the boy. His two clones would mimic his actions as if mirrors. "So what are you doing way out here. You'll find im not hurting any of your precious trees here." Akiyo would be snubing this kid for the fact that his first encounter with him this boy attacked him for a stupid reason.- KaminariKaito: -Hearing the boy yelling back he would shake his head a bit and then move toward the kid some more and he says loudly. "You're that idiot that was harming that poor beautiful tree! I should kick your ass for that!" Kanon would run at the boy fast and put his hand on his katana's hilt. Getting close he would flip with his left thumb the blade guard up out of it's locked position and then uses his momentum to bring the blade up and toward the boy's chest. If this hit it would obviously cause some serious damage.- LightFang: -Akiyo would turn to see the boy rushing him after making an out burst of his own. "HEY IM NO IDIOT YOU IDIOT!" He would have one hand raised infront of his face clentched into a fist as he grit his teeth. This guy is really good at getting on Akiyo's nerves, it never fails. Seeing the boy rushing him would give Akiyo plenty reaction time as theboy started to draw his sword. Knowingly Akiyo's two clones would step in infront of Akiyo himself and use their two kunai combined to clash with the blade and blocking it from preceding. Akiyo would step back and form handseals behind the clones so this boy couldnt see it and say, "Do you always attack people randomly for no damn reason?" The hand seals he formed would be Snake flowing into Ox and then ending with him clasping his hands together flat against each other. akiyo would then lower his hands after starting the jutsu. However instead of activating it he would hold it back just so he could spring as a trap later should this boy continue to be persistant.- Counter Attack KaminariKaito: -Kanon had seen the boy drop back behind the clones and had immediately assumed that there was something going on. Quickly after his blade was blocked he would roll to the left and swing the blade to the right at the legs of the first clone. If it hit the close would be dispatched and Kanon would move on to the next clone in order.- LightFang: -Akiyo would grin as he had predicted the tree huggers move well. The boy had rolled to the left to be able to strike Akiyos clone. This attack would hit causeing the clone to form into a mold of water after impact. However instead of falling to the ground the water clone would fall and attempt to wrap the tree hugger in a sphere of free standing water. This would be hard to dodge due to the close preoximity. If the trap was successful the clone standing next to the dispatched on would stick its hand into the ball and seal the trap. Akiyo would call out , "Ha you fell right into my water prison you fool." Akiyo would then pase back and forth a few times say," Maybe a minute or two without air will teach you to be more calm when confronting others." Akiyo would then stop and turn to the orb of water pointing at the tree hugger again to say, "Or you could promise not to randomly attack me anymore and ill let you go right now. Your choice."- The Clone Wars KaminariKaito: -As Kanon saw the clone beside him burst and turn into a blob of water he would have just enough time to comeplete the following hand seals Tiger → Boar → Ox → Dog → Snake. As these seals complete a cloud of dust would poof up and cover the entirety of the water blob and when it cleared there would be a boulder encased in the water blob and the other clone would have his hand placed inside of the water ball. Kanon would smile noticing this about twenty feet away and says. "I'm not so easily dispatched!" Just then he would form the hand seals Ram → Snake → Tiger and one of him would appear on his right and left as they each had a katana. The three would rush at the boy in a simultaneous motion attempting to fake him out seeing that only one of the bodies was tangable. Kanon would send one strike at the clone this was a fake Kanon. The next two strikes would come toward the boy. Coming from the left was the real Kanon and the one from the right was another fake. Both strikes were heading for the boy's chest. The one from the left was aimed a bit higher just incase the boy tried to jump out of the way.- Injuries Recieved LightFang: -Seeing the boulder left in the prison Akiyo would bite his lip. His clone would drop its hand having the water pool fall to a puddle next to it. Akiyo would then hear the other boy call out from some 20 feet away. Looking his direction Akiyo would see him form two clones before begining to charge in. Akiyo would form the standard clone seal again to raise his second clone back up from the puddle. Using the time frame it would take the boy to run twenty feet Akiyo would move into Y formation with his clones. This formation is where Akiyo and his clones all stand back to back in a close triangle to make sure the opponent cant strike any blind spots. Akiyos newly formed clone would draw a kunai like his other clone and he himself already had out and would hold it in a defencive stance. As the tree hugger and his clones moved in Akiyo would be pondering how to follow this. The first clone would go to strike Akiyos orriginal clone straight on. Akiyo's clone would stand firm in a block however the clone of the other boy would pass through him and fade away. Due to the formation Akiyo was in when the boy and his other clone came from left and right, the one that came to the right would have the new formed clone in its way. Which again they would go to clash and the clone would fade away. That left this one as the real one, and some how luckily that one picked the right Akiyo. Akiyo see the blade going to strike high and he would raise his kunai accordingly. As his kunai was raised the boys sword would glide allong the edge. Akiyo managed to move the sword away from hitting anything vital but it did give him a 2 milimeter deep kut on his right cheek. As the sword was gliding on his kunai Akiyo would also use his free hand in an attemp to counter. The hopes would be that Akiyo would shove his left, free, hand under the boys armpit and use his own momentum to flip him and lay him out onto the floor. If this succeeded then it would deffinately knock the wind from the boy upon hitting the ground and Akiyo and his clone would surround him holding their kunai out towards him the same way his clones did to him back when he was training.- KaminariKaito: -As the blade grazed the edge of the boy's cheek Kanon would grin a bit, but not for long. He would quickly be punched just above his top rib on the right side and be sent flying across the ground head over heels. As he laid there gasping for air he would see that the three had now surrounded him. Finally catching his breath Kanon would spit some blood out of his mouth and force himself to his feet. Quickly his hands would go to his side and he would drop to his left knee. He now knew for a fact that he had atleast one broken rib and bruises all around it. Wincing in pain he would make a small grunting noise and pin one eye close as he forces himself up again and draws his sword with his right hand. Quickly dropping it into the dirt as he didn't have enough strength in his right side now to hold it. Moving the other arm forward he would grab the blade and move forward at one of the people surrounding him and swing wildly.- LightFang: -As he lifted the boy up and tossed him to the ground Akiyo would watch the boy painfully hit the ground. "Oooh. I might have over done it a bit there." Wincing slightly before he and his clones closed in arround him. He would watch this boy spit up a considerable ammount of blood and seem to be shakey when he stood. This kid was no longer in a condition to fight and Akiyo could see it. However the boy was persistant, still attempting to raise his blade and swing wildly as if he was just hoping for a good swing. Thankfully Akiyo and his clones had stepped back out of the range of the boys swinging. Akiyo would have one of his clones brave it enough to kick the sword from the boys hands. If successful the sword would fly a good 20 feet away landing in the soft mud. After that Akiyo would speak up, "Why do you always randomly attack me huh? I didnt do nuthin to you. I don't even know you, who are you and whats your affiliation with trees?" Akiyo would ask hoping this boy would still be alert enough to answer him.- Still Determined KaminariKaito: -Seeing the boy's clones step back a bit he would smile a bit and then see one of them kick at his blade. Trying to manouver out of losing the blade he would fall forward and see the blade go flying through the air as he falls flat on his face and coughs a few more times as he lays there being questioned. His only answer was. "You hurt my trees. I don't like people hurting the glory of the forest. It just isn't right..." This would be said very laboredly and would be followed by heavy breathing as he attempted to get up once more, but could not. His face was covered in mud now. Pushing up off the ground with his head he would try to get up one more time before he collapsed to the ground and panted frantically.- Enemies Turn Rivals LightFang: -Akiyo would nod to his clones and have one of them dispell into a puddle. Then Akiyo and his other clone would move in to grip the boy by the back of the shirt. They would be supporting him as he was trying to get up. Both Akiyo and his clone would wrap one of the tree enthusiasts arms around their shoulders to better support him as they stood him up. "Atleast im not one of those people that cut them down for a living. If you ask me your efforts would be better spent on them." Akiyo would start to walk the boy back toward the village knowing he would need some medical attention. "By the way, my name is Akiyo. If your gunna randomly yell something when you attack me it might as well be correct." After getting closer to the village Akiyo would speak again, "You never did answer me, I mean about your name. If I'm gunna have a rival, I wanna know his name." Akiyo would say with a grin on his face as if in some way he was happy to make an enemy.- KaminariKaito: -Feeling a tugging on his shirt in the back he wouldn't be able to fight the two lifting him up, but the fact that one of them stretched his right arm over their back would cause him to cringe in pain and gasp a bit. He wouldn't say anything, but points to his sword that was now twenty feet away. Putting one foot forward he would try to walk to it on his own, but would fall back on the two of them. He didn't want to accept help from the enemy, but then he was told a name. "Akiyo..." He would mumble to himself. Knowing someone's name couldn't mean that they were an enemy. The fact that he had told him his name only proved that he wanted to be Kanon's friend or so his strained mind told him at the moment. Quickly he would say. "My name is...Kanon Senju..." Soon ater he would flop his head forward and pass out laying motionless on the shoulders of the two of them.- ''Ending results'' *Akiyo won the fight *Akiyo recieved a scar on the right side of his face from the grazing of Kanon's sword *Kanon managed to break one rib and recieve bruising on the right side *Akiyo did retrieve Kanon's sword for him after he passed out and took him to the infirmary